Cya Aeron
"I'll be the best one ever to fly the highest reach!!" Cya Intro Cya Aeron or just simply Cya is a selective playable character in Final Fantasy XII:Constelle of Transcendence. She plays mostly the supporting roles for the story. Appearance and Personality Cya is a young adult teenager who like to boast to other non-flying people. She is always wearing a light green shirt with a horizontal blue stripe on it. She always has a belt with a hilt for her sword, Air Cross. She wears a pair of grey trousers and a pair of linen shoes along. Although she rarely walks because she can fly. Cya is a bit of a ditzy, yet a very talented Gria. Cya has a azure irises which practically always looks like the Lapis Lazuli. Her hair is pale black, which always shines as orange or blond. Besides her Gria characteristic, she is quite tall as Lindsay. Story Background Cya is a lone Gria which just recetly ran from home after knowing that the Empire has propose truce. She wanted to actually see the new Rabanastre accept that her parents deny it because of their indifference between the humes. She left her home without leaving any trace at all and then stuck at Salika Woods. Because of Salika Woods grounds are only the bridges, she can't seem to keep up with its mace-like ways. So she tries flying high, but because of the very large yet tall trees, she can't even fly high enough to get a view above the woods. She land on the bridges, then saw something else flying passing her by the trees, she went to check it out. She start stalking the thing and then suddenly she was knock over from behind and then passes out... She then awoken and finds herself on a hay-bed. She also seems to be inside a tree. She went outside, and ran into a winged person. She ask "Who are you?? What are you??" in a shock. Then that person says the same thing only with a "Who are you then? With those wings, I bet you are a Garachimercia!". Cya came by, asking that person again, "What about you? Shouting at people while thinking them as a bad vibe! You're not so different! Nothing like a were-butterfly or something....!! Wait... are you a fairy?". The fairy-looking girl then replies, "Yah, I am one. But we prefer to be called as Sirens, we're not like the Sprites and Titanias". So Cya replies with an answer, "Sure, we have bat-like wings. But you can't say us are like the moogles, right?" Both of them laugh and then became friends. Future Voice Actor Cya will be voiced by Grey DeLisle if possible. It seems like that Grey DeLisle is the best voice actor for this character. Trivia *Having Cya to use any Wind elemental skills or weapons 500 times will grant the player title 'Aerial Queen' *Having Cya in the party will gains the benefit of all properties, that is: melee, range and flying(default) Category:Gria Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Ravager Category:Raptor Category:Freelancer